A Man and The Lady's Handkerchief
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Tahu, 'kan? Si wanita pergi, si pria sendiri, lalu sapu tangan yang sengaja ditinggalkan di sana…" / AU


**A Man and The Lady's Handkerchief**

.

.

**Warn: AU, OOC, Misstype**

**Disclaimer: Dengan menyesal, Naruto masih milik Masashi.**

.

.

"Ya, Bu," Shino menyahut lalu memberi jeda sejenak untuk berterima kasih pada pramusaji yang memberinya coklat panas, "Aku akan sedikit lama," katanya kemudian. Dia berhenti agak lama, sesekali mengangguk atau bergumam, menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengar ibunya yang bicara di ujung sambungan, sesekali dia melihat ke jendela. "Hm, aku mengerti. Daa…" lalu sambungan diputus.

Shino menghela napas lembut sambil bersandar. Jarinya bergerak-gerak pelan, menyapa sekumpulan huruf timbul yang sengaja disulam di sapu tangannya, sebuah inisial, sebuah masa lalu, dan masa depan yang akan dia raih; HH.

Sekitar setengah jam, setelah coklat panas di cangkirnya habis, Shino beranjak pergi.

Ini pagi pertamanya di Manhattan.

Sebentar saja, Shino langsung bergabung dengan kesibukan para pejalan kaki yang lain.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan mantelnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri kota yang ramai.

"Maaf Tuan!" kata seorang anak berseragam yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Shino tidak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya menggangguk sebelum kembali berjalan.

Dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Hinata bisa tinggal di kota seramai ini. Setahunya Hinata bukan seeorang yang terlalu bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang ramai. Dia tidak cepat akrab dan susah berteman. Tapi sekarang dia di sini, pindah ke sebuah kota besar yang sangat penuh dengan manusia hanya karena ayahnya menyuruhnya.

Jadi, bagaimana dia menyesuaikan diri?

Apa dia akhirnya berubah untuk bisa beradaptasi? Apa dia bukan lagi Hinata pemalu yang selalu gugup saat diajak bicara? Apa di sini dia punya teman? Apa dia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan seorang pria di sini?

Shino mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Sampai di persimpangan, sebuah toko bunga memberikan Shino sebuah ide. Jadi, laki-laki yang telah dewasa itu memutuskan untuk singgah dan membeli beberapa tangkai bunga untuk nanti dia berikan pada Hinata.

Seorang wanita pirang menyambutnya.

Shino meminta sebuket mawar, membayarnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang luas dengan gerbangnya yang megah.

"Siapa?" sebuah suara muncul di intercom usai Shino menekan bel.

"Aburame Shino. Ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Tak berapa lama seseorang menyambutnya. Dia adalah pria barat yang lebih tinggi dan besar dari Shino, dan dia bersikap sombong karena dia menyadari ini. Tapi Shino bukan Shino jika takut atau pergi. Dari dulu, dia tidak akan pernah lari.

"Siapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Nona?"

"Aku temannya dari Jepang," Shino menyahut.

"Pulang saja, Nona tak di rumah."

Shino menyipit tapi akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan berbalik.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh membuat masalah di sini meski laki-laki itu tersenyum mengejek seolah menantangnya untuk menyarangkan tinju di sana.

"Aburame?"

Suara berat itu menghentikannya. Shino berbalik dan menemukan Hyuuga Neji berdiri dengan sebuah handuk yang disampirkan di lehernya. Laki-laki itu tidak banyak berubah, dia tetap seorang Neji yang bersinar meski tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Aku mencari Hinata," Shino bilang.

"Oh?" Neji tidak terdengar terkejut, "Ayo. Masuklah. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Shino mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Neji. Dagunya sengaja dia angkat tinggi saat berpapasan dengan si pria barat yang terlihat terkejut karena Neji mengenalnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang, sesekali Shino menoleh untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di rumah itu. Mereka punya ruangan yang besar di sini. Sebuah tangga melingkar dengan cantik di sudut kanan. Beberapa orang berseragam terlihat sibuk mondar mandir.

Mereka masih kaya, Shino meringis, pasti akan sangat sulit, pikirnya kemudian.

Neji membawanya ke sebuah ruangan luas yang tidak memiliki apa-apa selain beberapa kain yang digantung di dinding dan pedang-pedang kayu.

"Aku dengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Hanabi," Neji berkata. Dia mengambil sebuah pedang dan mengamatinya. Shino merasa pertanyaan ini mengarah ke sesuatu. Dia berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

Tidak seperti Hinata atau Neji yang pindah bersama dengan ayah mereka, Hanabi tetap tinggal di Jepang sampai pertengahan tahun ini saat dia lulus dari SMU Konoha. Tepat seminggu sebelum Shino berangkat, Hanabi, yang entah tahu dari mana tapi kemungkinan dari Kiba karena laki-laki satu itu tidak terlalu bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga mulutnya, memaksa Shino bertanding pedang. Dia bilang, jika dia ingin membawa Hinata kembali ke Jepang, dia akan menghadapi Hiashi, jadi Hanabi, yang katanya mendukung Shino karena dia sangat bosan hidup di Jepang hanya dengan nenek-kakeknya, berniat menguji kemampuan Shino.

Jadi, begitulah. Mereka bertanding dan Hanabi kalah.

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu," Neji melemparkan sebilah pedang pada Shino dan mengambil satu untuknya, "Bagaimana?" lalu dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

Shino melirik arlojinya, berharap Hinata akan segera pulang, kemudian mendesah dan meletakkan buket bunganya di dekat dinding, mantelnya menyusul.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat turun dari sedan mewahnya. Hisako, wanita tua kepala pelayan Hyuuga menyambutnya di depan pintu. "Di mana?" dia bertanya, terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Dojo, Nona."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, rok panjangnya sengaja dia angkat untuk memperlebar langkahnya. Ini sangat tidak anggun, tapi Hinata tidak memikirkan itu saat ini. Dia membuka lebar pintu geser dan menemukan Neji terlentang dan tertawa. Di depannya, ada Shino yang meski masih berdiri terlihat kelelahan. Napas mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau hebat," Hinata mendengar Neji bersuara.

"Terima kasih," Shino menyahut di tengah napasnya yang payah. Dia berdiri tegak dan berbalik hendak mengambil mantelnya, tapi berhenti waktu melihat Hinata di depan pintu.

Hinata terlihat canggung, gadis itu memaksa senyumnya hadir, "Hai," dan suaranya menyusul.

Shino masih tidak bergerak.

Neji tertawa pelan sebelum pergi.

Segera setelah kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya, Shino berjalan mengambil buket bunganya dan menyerahkan ke Hinata.

"U-untukku?"

"Hm."

"Terima kasih," dia mengambilnya dan tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Shino merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata juga.

"Ehm… Shino-kun apa kabar?"

"Baik."

Oke...

"Kiba-kun bagaimana?"

"Sama."

Ini mulai melelahkan…

"Hana-san?"

"Apa kau ingin mengabsen seluruh kenalanmu di Jepang?"

"Eee?"

Hinata memerah. Shino tetap dengan wajah pasifnya.

Laki-laki itu menggodanya, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi sulit membayangkan itu jika saat ini wajah datar itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Shino dan lelucon memang tidak akan pernah cocok.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan sapu tanganmu," Shino mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan bersulam dari saku mantelnya.

"S-sejauh ini?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah kode dari seorang wanita bahwa dia berharap si pria mencarinya."

Hah?

"Tahu, 'kan? Si wanita pergi, si pria sendiri, lalu sapu tangan yang sengaja di tinggalkan di sana…"

Hieh?!

Wajah Hinata semakin merah. "A-aku… S-Shino-kun…"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak berpikir sejauh itu? Tidak punya pikiran seperti itu?" Shino bertanya, "Atau… tidak berharap aku akan ke sini, mengejarmu?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab.

Shino menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Jadi… kau tidak mengharapkanku?"

"Iiee!"

"Kau mengharapkanku kalau begitu?" dia mendekat, Hinata mundur.

"Ini sudah cukup," kata Shino, menarik Hinata, "Sudah enam tahun," lalu memeluknya. "Aku bilang aku akan lupa, aku bilang kita akan lupa. Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

Hinata sudah hampir pingsan.

"Aku tidak bisa lupa Hinata…"

.

.

Shino ingat itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum Hinata pergi. Hari itu cerah seperti hari ini. Mereka ada di belakang sekolah, bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang daunnya lebat, menikmati sisi lain sekolah.

Itu adalah hari ke dua Shino mendiamkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata yang baik tetap datang saat tahu Shino tak sengaja tersayat kawat yang memang berantakan di sudut kandang kelinci di belakang sekolah. Dia memang bertugas membersihkan itu hari ini. Kandang kelinci adalah tanggung jawab yang sengaja dibuat oleh wali kelas mereka entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kau masih akan tetap pergi?" Shino bertanya setelah Hinata selesai membalut lukanya. Dia menggunakan sapu tangannya sendiri karena UKS kehabisan persediaan perban. Shino menyalahkan Kakashi yang terlalu malas memeriksa stok peralatan kesehatannya hingga hal itu terjadi.

"Ayah yang minta."

"Kau tidak bisa bilang tidak?"

Hinata diam.

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat memberitahuku… atau Kiba. Kami justru tahu dari Hanabi."

"Aku tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka memperbesar masalah kecil?" Shino menantangnya.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lupakan," Shino bilang, "Jadi, kapan kau kembali?"

"I-itu… tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak berniat kembali?"

Hinata kebingungan.

"Yah… tapi mungkin begitu akan lebih bagus. Kau bisa melupakanku, dan aku bisa melupakanmu."

Kemudian Hinata pergi dengan kekecawaan yang masih belum bisa Shino lupakan.

.

.

"… aku juga, tidak bisa lupa."

Shino mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertawa, lega. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa Shino-kun berani menemui ayah?"

Shino tertawa lagi. "Aku rasa kemampuanku menggunakan pedang akan cukup menahan imbang ayahmu."

.

.

**Fin**

.

**a/n:**

Judulnya lame, i know. Susah memang jika jadi amatiran yang hobi membayangan adegan tanpa mikir judulnya apa. Jadi cerita ini sudah jadi tanpa ada judul yang jelas, dan dengan kemampuan otak Pentium setengah seorang Marine, jadilah judul yang sangat tidak menarik itu. Tapi semoga ceritanya cukup memuaskan, ya?

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang berbaik hati memberikan sedikit review di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak untuk segala saran, pujian, dan semangat yang diberikan. Terima kasih karena hal itu membuatku, Marineblau12 ini, merasa diperhatikan dan tidak sendirian.

Sempat berpikir untuk berhenti, tapi kemudian review yang diberikan teman-teman membuatku memiliki mood yang baik hingga berimajinasi ke sana ke mari dan merasa sumpek jika tidak dikeluarkan dalam tulisan, hingga membuat niatan berhenti jadi terhenti. Tapi, karena Marine adalah author amatir yang nulis tergantung mood dan sering mengalami apa yang namanya mood-swing, jadi cerita yang awalnya direncanakan berbentuk multichapter ini jadi oneshoot untuk menghindari ketidak-sampaian cerita pada ujungnya (Hal ini dapat dilihat di fiksi multichapter saya). Maka jika terbaca sedikit agak rush, yah… itu karena memang dipaksa untuk berhenti di sana. Ini salah satu keterbatasan seorang amatiran bernama Marine. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima kasih banyak.

Salam,

Marineblau12


End file.
